


Alone in the darkness of a room

by sixnunder



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, and probably my last one too lmao, mention of violence, my first ever day6 fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnunder/pseuds/sixnunder
Summary: A dark room at 4:16 am is the worst place to wake up when alone. No one knew it better than Dowoon.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based / highkey inspired on [this FMV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuMEcd1-FjU)

_Why am I alone?_

Dowoon opened his eyes and saw the darkness of his room. It was too early and he went to bed too late, a headache telling him he must’ve slept no more than two or three hours. When he looked at the clock, its display showed 4:16. He didn’t have anything to do or nowhere to go until 6am, so he decided the best idea was sleeping those two hours. Except he couldn’t, the thoughts not leaving his head no matter how hard he tried to push them away.

He heard a noise downstairs and that was what he needed to wake up to the fullest. He got up and ran downstairs, just to find the maid cleaning the kitchen. Of course they weren’t there, they never were. Dowoon couldn’t even remember the last time he spent time with his parents. He almost couldn’t remember their faces, if it wasn’t for the fact that they where everywhere. They were on the tv, on the radio, everywhere except in the house.

“Sanghee-ah” He answered his phone, scolded by his older sister for the way he talked to her. That way he knew she was in a good mood; if not, she would’ve hung up when Dowoon pronounced the first syllable. “Sorry, noona. What’s wrong?”

He spent one hour listening to his sister talking about her life, about her new job in Busan and how happy she was with her boyfriend. She seemed happier than ever, which made him feel a little better. The thoughts in his mind kept quiet until Sanghee asked about their parents. Then, his mind was a mess again and the little smile in his face disappeared. When he answered, the next question only made him feel worse.

“It’s your first day on college, will you be okay by yourself?”

He wouldn’t. He would probably be admired for his skills. Some random girl would probably try to get closet to him like when he was in high school. And someone would like to punch him in the face. Because a guy from Busan in Seoul was still a new guy. And in a country of competition, he surely would be a great rival. A new kid in a new city and a new university. He wouldn’t be okay at all, but he couldn’t answer that to his sister.

“Yes.”


	2. First day

_Hello, is anyone there?_

There was a breeze blowing across the city when Dowoon came out of the house. He put his earphones on the second he stepped outside the building. A gentle start of a song welcomed him, a pair of drumsticks softly hitting the high toms and growing with time. The way the drums could bring different emotions out of him was one of his favourite things ever. In fact, it was probably his favourite thing ever: music made him feel like he fit somewhere. When he wasn’t able to sleep, he made playlists. Usually, he made them for his friends in Busan, but after moving to Seoul, he realized he should keep on making them for himself.

He listened to his most recent mix, the one he made the previous night. It was full of jazz songs, the ones he liked the most and some he didn’t really love but would like to cover someday. The rhythm helped him walk down the street to the train station. He wasn’t far from the university, yet he always liked to get lost in the crowd. It made him feel smaller and invisible – it made him feel safe. It was the same feeling he had lying in bed at 4:16 am. But this time, he chose to feel that way.

When he reached the university gate, he saw many students of around his age, some older and some younger. He tried to ask someone about his classroom, just like his sister told him to do, but he just regretted it before even trying. Silently, he shuffled inside the university and looked for his name in the name list posted on the hallway. When he found where he needed to go, he went there. It wasn’t early, but it wasn’t late either, so most of the seats were taken. He sat down in the first free seat he saw, crossing his arms over his portion of the table and resting his head on his arms. He took his earphones off only when the professor was calling the roll, not paying attention until his name was called.

Dowoon couldn’t be less interested in his first class. The only thing he was curious about was the fact that the professor didn’t make him introduce himself, which made him think that maybe his parents were involved in that. It could’ve been his sister too, but he wasn’t going to ask. He wasn’t going to talk to anybody or take notes, he just wanted to sleep. He would be able to catch up next day when he was less asleep.

But his new classmates didn’t seem to be into letting him rest.

“The professor said he’s from Busan?” One of the girls behind him said.

“He’s really cute, I wish he introduced himself to us” Another girl commented.

“What was his name? Yoon Dowoon? It’s a pretty name… for a pretty guy” Dowoon sighed, hearing the same things he heard in high school.

He ignored them, putting his earphones on again and leaving to the land of dreams. He slept for the rest of the period, waking up when he felt somebody next to him. He opened his eyes just a little bit, only to see three girls looking at him, sitting on the floor. He closed his eyes again, wishing they could just go away. Everything became silent when the playlist ended, yet louder when the university’s sounds started to invade his hearing range.

“Should we wake him up?”

“I don’t know, he looks so cute like this...”

“He could stay like this for the rest of the recess, we need to wake him up.”

“Hey, leave him alone” A new voice appearing. It was deeper than the girls’, which made Dowoon recognize it belonged to a guy. “Why don’t you go and eat something instead of annoying the new student?”

“No one is talking to you” One of the girls responded.

A little discussion between the girls and the guy started. He didn’t really listen to them, mostly because he knew it would be about how annoying the girls were. On the other hand, he took advantage of their distraction and slowly turned around and opened his eyes to see his classmate. He was a guy not much older than him, with sharp features and scary eyes. Dowoon hasn’t noticed him when he entered the room nor when the professor was calling the roll. But he surely did now, mostly because he was standing even closer to him so the girls could hear him better.

It was weird. Dowoon wasn’t used to somebody standing up for him. The boys at his high school usually said things behind his back and some approached him just to be with the girls that followed him. None of them realized how uncomfortable he felt or how sad he was to even care about his female classmates. None of them attempted to show signs of friendships when he was upset. But his new classmate, who knew nothing about him, was defending him like he knew how disturbed Dowoon was. At least, that’s what he did until the girls kicked him out of the classroom for the rest of the recess.

Dowoon pretended to be asleep again, ignoring the girls. He didn’t pay attention to next class either – even though he couldn’t sleep, he was bored and not caring about his studies that day. He tried to write new lyrics on the back of his notebook, nothing coming to his mind and finally forcing him to stop trying. He ended up attempting to gather information from the professor monologue, but a few minutes later he gave up and tried to sleep again. He was awakened at the second recess by the girls, bothering him once again and his classmate groaning again.

It didn’t feel right to make the guy next to him stand up for him a second time, so Dowoon just stood up and left the room.

Luckily for him, the girls didn’t follow him around during recess and kept _almost_ all the last period quiet. After the last class finished, he went home as fast as he could, with no desire to talk to anybody. And by anybody, he meant the same three persons that were next to him in the first recess. When he was at home, he left his satchel on the settee and ran upstairs, to his room. He turned on the lights and let himself fall into bed. He looked at the ceiling and waited for the usual thoughts to come. However, there was one thing that took him by surprise: a person. It was a tall guy, with cat-like eyes that could kill and a voice lighter than people would imagine.

_It was a tall guy who cared enough to stand up for him. And Dowoon couldn’t even think about asking him for his name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First (official) chapter here !! I hope you liked it and I want to apologize for any mistakes in any of the chapters. English isn't my first language and even though I try to make the fewer mistakes possible, I can't help it from time to time ;;

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but it's for you to get the idea I'm going for ?? Also, this fic will be entirely from Dowoon's pov (unless I change my mind, which could happen). I'm already starting to write chapter one, so it should be up soon !! I hope you like this little prologue and wait for what's coming next <3
> 
> P.D.: Stan DAY6


End file.
